1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor adjusting apparatus, and particularly to a monitor adjusting apparatus which can stably and smoothly adjusting the obliquity and the height of the monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology of the monitor developing, the monitor becomes smaller and smaller in cubage and lighter and lighter in weight. Therefore a device is assembled thereon for adjusting the obliquity or the height of the monitor.
A conventional adjusting device is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 091208450. The adjusting device comprises a connecting board secured to a back of the monitor, a plate secured to a supporting base, a passive device secured to the connecting board and pivoted attached to the plate, and an active device. The active device is assembled to the plate and drives the passive device. Therefore the connecting board is driven by the passive device to rotate around the supporting base. Thus the obliquity of the monitor is adjusted. But the adjusting device cannot adjust the height of the monitor.
Another conventional adjusting device is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 090217779. The adjusting device comprises a base and a supporting part with an arc-shaped structure. The supporting part is assembled on the base and extends upwardly from the base with a radian. A guide groove is formed on the upper surface of the supporting part. A screw seat of a monitor can slide in the guide groove and is fastened at different locations. Thus the location of the monitor is adjusted. But the obliquity of the monitor and the height of the monitor cannot be adjusted separately, that is, the monitor has a settled obliquity at one location. This makes the adjusting process relatively inconvenient.
Thus, an improved adjusting device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.